No creo en el amor
by Enaka
Summary: Parece que nuestra querida Akane no cree en el amor.... Vos...Crees en el amor?..... Oneshot


Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la Genial Rumiko Takahashi. Solo hago este fic a fin de divertir a los fans, al igual que a mi ;-)

Este fic se lo dedico especialmente a Kiara, realmente no te conozco, no se nada de vos, pero creeme que me inspiraste a hacer esta historia con uno de tus comentarios (en la pag de en el cual pusiste que no creías en el amor, espero que te guste el fic, lo hice pensando en tu comentario, y espero que a los demás también les guste! D

Quiero aclarar tmb que en la pag. antes mencionada, mi apodo es Ranma, por las dudas, que crean que me copié alguna historia :P Ranma y Enaka somos la misma persona, solo que en diferentes páginas )

Una cosa más, muchísimas gracias a los que me dejaron sus comentarios en mis otras dos historias, Otra Vez... y Odio la Ignorancia! se los agradezco muchisimo, todavía no entiendo muy bien esta pag, pero cuando me acostumbre supongo que aprenderé a contestarles los reviews jaja (si, soy mala para el ingles :P jaja) ahora si, la historia... )

* * *

**No creo en el amor...(?)**

**Me siento en mi cama, cansada de pensar, mis ojos están mojados, al igual que mis mejillas, el resto de mi cara, y parte de mi almohada. La noche sigue presente, la oscuridad, mi única compañera. Me levanto lentamente, me acerco a la ventana, corriendo la cortina, para poder observar la oscuridad de la noche. La luna, blanca reluciente, se muestra en cuarto menguante, las estrellas, finamente dan un toque más de luz al cielo. Y mis pensamientos no dejan de fluir. Con mis manos, suavemente, limpio mi rostro, y suspiro una y otra vez. Este dolor, esta presión en el pecho se hace cada vez más fuerte. El corazón, lentamente acelera sus latidos, haciéndome sentir una especie de taquicardia. Claro. Es obvio, tu recuerdo aflora nuevamente en mi, haciéndome estremecer de par en par. No creo en el amor, no lo conozco, y no sé que será sentir amor en el corazón, en el cuerpo, invadiendo cada rincón de mi ser, haciéndome sentir, según dicen, feliz. El amor es compartido, se supone, por dos personas, que se entregan sin más, una a otra, sin secretos, sin dudas. Sin embargo, puede ser que exista amor por parte de una persona a otra, que puede que no sienta lo mismo. Y ahí viene el problema... amar y no ser correspondido, es algo muy difícil. Y más cuando uno está en esta situación, tal cual la mía, que estoy comprometida con un hombre, al cual odiaba con todas las fuerzas de mi alma, y sin embargo, hoy puedo admitir, solo ante el cielo, la noche, y tal vez mi reflejo en un espejo, que lo amo mas que a mi misma, porque me supo enamorar, mas allá de las peleas que tengo a diario con él... más allá de todas las cosas que me diga que soy, o me refriegue en la cara lo mal que cocino... siempre me cuida, me protege, está ahí cuando lo necesito... y así me conquistó. Pero, como podría decírselo? Es algo imposible, si bien estoy segura de lo que siento, no sé que es lo que él siente por mi. Y mis dudas afloran constantemente, ya que al estar peleando todo el día con él, hace que me confunda aún más. Unos dicen, "eso es puro amor" pero, como creerles? Como aceptar que tienen razón? Si prácticamente nos odiamos. También está en duda, el porque me cuida tanto, o porque se pone como loco cuando alguien se me acerca, pero al instante nacen nuevamente sus insultos, haciendo que me vuelva a confundir. No me animo, no puedo, tengo miedo de confesarle este sentimiento, ya que si no es correspondido, y me rechazase, no podría soportarlo. Lo más difícil es saber que me voy a casar con alguien, que no siente nada por mi... o eso aparenta. Quizás deba dejar de creer en el amor, el amor No existe, no sirve, es solo una mentira, para hacerte sonreír tan solo unos instantes, y llorar la mayor parte de tu vida. Escucho en mi interior, comentarios que anteriormente había oído mencionar, ya sea de mis amigos, de mis hermanas, o de quien fuere. "el amor es algo que va mas allá de todo, pueden pelear y pelear, pero en los momentos más difíciles, se tienen el uno al otro". Allí es cuando recuerdo todas las veces que estuve en peligro, y él me socorría, arriesgando su propia vida, para que yo no tuviera ni el más mínimo rasguño. Y también las veces que lo he ayudado yo, porque no? Yo sí creo que lo amo, y eh dado todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance por él. Otra frase se asoma a mis recuerdos... "hay distintas formas de manifestar el amor, no sólo siempre es a través de cariño, sino también a través de las peleas, ya que uno a veces no se atreve a decir lo que siente, y lo oculta bajo el sentimiento contrario"... allí sonrío, pensando en lo testaruda que fui desde que lo conocí, no queriendo aceptar lo que siento, disfrazándolo bajo insultos y golpes, gritos, y cosas así. También recuerdo que él hace exactamente lo mismo, y me roba una sonrisa de esperanza, el creer que él está en la misma posición que yo, en la de resguardar sus sentimientos, por miedo, al rechazo, entre otras cosas. La sonrisa desaparece por completo, al creer que realmente no siente nada por mí, por eso actúa de esa forma de despecho, para alejarme de él. Y soy interrumpida por otra frase: "el amor se manifiesta principalmente en la distancia, cuando uno está lejos de la persona a la cual se ama, realmente se la extraña...y si es posible, se va en busca de su encuentro" y allí comienzo a sonreír, pensando en las veces que hemos estado separados, y yo lo extrañaba, y lo iba a buscar, como en sus viajes de entrenamiento. También cuando me fui, y me fue a buscar, por ejemplo cuando fui a buscar a Shinosuke, realmente estaba preocupado, y mas cuando me interpuse entre ellos, a favor de Shinosuke, y luego volvimos de la mano. Mi sonrisa es imborrable. "el amor también se manifiesta sobre todo en los momentos de peligro, cuando sentimos que estamos por perder a la otra persona, o nos la quieren quitar, a pesar de que después se niegue el comportamiento" y allí se me vienen muchos recuerdos! Como cuando Mikado quería besarme, y él admitió delante de todos que era su novia, cuando Kirin me llevó a Nekonron, para casarme con él, y Ranma dijo que no podía porque yo era su novia, y después me dijo que como iba a dejar de pelear, sino no me podría recuperar nunca, también cuando Toma me eligió como su esposa, y Ranma dijo que nadie me alejaría de él, que yo era suya, y que me casaría sólo con él... cuando Ranma estuvo a punto de ser mojado con el agua de la rana ahogada, y yo me lancé encima de él para que no se convirtiera, cuando él peleó contra la serpiente esa de ocho cabezas, y yo fui en su rescate, porque estaban a punto de devorarlo, admitiendo ante todos que él era mi prometido, pues nada me importaba en ese momento, solo el miedo de perderlo...en fin no me voy a poner a recordar todo, porque son muchas cosas. Abro lentamente la puerta de mi alcoba, quizás un poco de leche me ayude a dormir un poco. Bajo lo más despacio posible las escaleras, valla que si hacen ruido. Al llegar a la cocina, me dirijo al refrigerador, y me sirvo un vaso de leche. Mientras lo estoy bebiendo, casi me muero de un susto, pero mi grito fue acallado por las manos de Ranma, había bajado también por un vaso de leche, y me preguntó si no podía dormir, no lo había escuchado llegar y me asusté demasiado. Noto un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, igual que las mías, cierro el refrigerador y estamos a oscuras, pero, no me ha quitado la mano de mi boca, y está, demasiado cerca diría yo... de pronto se da cuenta, y se aleja de un salto, como en forma de susto. Yo esbozo una dulce sonrisa, no se porque, solo me nació, y el pone cara de alivio. Me dice que no puede dormir, que tiene muchas cosas en la mente, le pregunto que cosas, y me dice, ya es tarde, vallamos a dormir. Que bronca me da cuando hace eso! Subimos las escaleras, cada uno en la puerta del cuarto, me dice buenas noches, y contesto dulces sueños, y antes de cerrar la puerta de mi cuarto, escucho que susurra mi nombre, me asomo, me mira y me dice, sabes? Eres linda cuando sonríes!, y así se mete en su cuarto, como quien no quiere la cosa. Yo casi me muero de un paro cardíaco. Sonrío nuevamente, no sé por qué, y me sonrojo al pensar que dice que sonriendo soy linda, me siento tan idiota. "el amor es algo mutuo, se siente entre dos personas, se niega entre dos personas, se acepta entre dos personas"... a veces creo que Kasumi tiene un sexto sentido. "en las distancias, o en la cercanía, cuando algo quiere alejar a dos corazones, por mas que se nieguen, siempre, pero siempre, el Amor es más fuerte..."**

**Pues, si, quizás sí sea amor, quizás si estemos enamorados los dos, quizás si lo negamos los dos, por miedo, tal vez, desde hoy, creo en el amor.**

**Akane se acuesta en su cama, y se duerme con una hermosa sonrisa pensando en Ranma.**

**Ranma por su parte, se acuesta en su futón, con una sonrisa medio tímida, no sabe de donde salió ese comentario. Tal vez sí sea amor... dice en un suspiro, y se queda dormido. Quien diría, que dos corazones, que se aman profundamente, se comunican mejor que nada ni nadie, piensan lo mismo, tienen las mismas dudas, y con solo ver a la parte que les está haciendo falta, entienden que estaban pensando lo mismo, y que necesitaban verse. Quien diría que el Amor...Es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa... Quien diría, que a partir de esta noche de dudas, recuerdos, encuentros, y semi confesiones, ambos corazones, comenzarían a creer fielmente en el amor... **

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado! prometo ponerme al tanto con esta pagina para entenderla un poco mas jaja, instrucciones muy bienvenidas ;)

besotesss!

Enaka-Ranma...


End file.
